The Alpha Flock
by LunarStellaris
Summary: We all know the story of Max and her flock, but what you don't know is that there was a flock made before theirs was even a thought. Meet the Alpha Flock, and discover the adventures and struggles they went through being the very first flock and not knowing a thing about the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lydette, get up," a voice hisses into my ear. "It's time to go." I blink open my eyes, suddenly wide awake. I climb to my feet and face my partner in crime, who is smirking at me like she just discovered the biggest secret ever. "Your hair is an absolute mess," Bear finally giggles, breaking the tension, and I feel myself blush faintly. I reach down and fumble around in my backpack for a hairbrush. I find it, and begin to rake it through my hair, which I can hardly see in the dark. I wonder what time it is. Looking at my watch doesn't help, because I can't read what it says in the dark. It doesn't light up like all of these other newer high tech watches do. But I guess living in a cage for the past who-knows-how-many years keeps you behind on the times.

After I finish detangling my hair, Bear takes the hairbrush from my hands and does the same to her own hair. When she finishes, she throws it back to me and I catch it successfully in the air. I put it back into my backpack and then hoist the backpack onto my back. I don't have any other belongings to pack up, and I see that Bear has already done her packing, so I guess we're ready to go.

"Well, it's time to go," Bear says, drawing a long breath as she turns towards the sky. The sun is just beginning to peek up over the horizon, so it's the best time to go. Bear slings her backpack over her shoulders and then spreads her wings. Yes, you heard me. We have wings. Allow me to explain exactly who we are, and how we got to the point we're at now.

Bear is my best, and in fact, only friend. But it's pretty hard to make friends when you're trapped in a laboratory. I've known Bear ever since I can remember, and we know everything about each other, almost like how I guess sisters would act around each other. Actually, we could be sisters. I don't technically know if I have any family members. I'm pretty sure though, that I was born from a test tube. Both of us were grafted with 2% avian (bird) DNA, so we have wings, and yes, we can fly. We were experimented on in this laboratory for as long as we've both been alive, up until about three weeks ago, when Bear and I decided to break out.

We'd had enough of the horrible life we'd be given. We were sick of the injections, and electricity, and the pain, and the feeling of being completely worn out every day. We could never catch a break. But what really put us over the edge, was the fact that Jeb, our caretaker, had suddenly stopped attending to us. He had slowly been coming to see us less and less, but one day, he just never came back for us. He was the probably the one and only thing that kept Bear and I going, kept us wanting to wake up every day. If Bear was the closest thing I've had to a sister, then Jeb was definitely the closest thing I'd had to a dad. When he stopped coming to check on us, I think my heart just about broke. I couldn't stop wondering just WHY. Did he not love us? Was he busy with something else, and if so then what? What could be more important to him that our wellbeing? I had thought, that maybe, just maybe, in this terrible life of lies, that perhaps Jeb truly loved us. But I guess he must not have, and accepting that fact hurt more than anything we'd experienced living in that laboratory.

That's when we decided it was time to go. A few broken cages, a couple of shattered windows and unlocked doors, and BAM. Here we are. Except, we don't exactly know where 'here' is. But we do know where we have to go forth from here, away. Because if the scientists find us, they'll take us back for sure. I had heard their hushed, worried whispers, saying that they'd be arrested for sure if the public found us. So now we're in hiding, and that's where you've joined us in our story.

I know we aren't far from the laboratory right now, but that was intended. Shortly after we left, we realized something impossibly genius. At the lab we were made in, they must have some sort of records of where we came from, any kinds of hints as to how we were made. So our goal now is to sneak back in and steal them. How we are going to do that is still to be decided. But we know just as much about ourselves as you do, and that's not a very good thing. But anyway, back to the story.

I snap open my wings, and Bear does the same with hers. I take a moment to admire Bear. She is about 5'7" and lean, with longish dirty blonde hair and her grayish eyes are always full of mischief. Her wings are tawny brown with some black and white flecks, and they look great with her lightly tanned skin. One thing I never understood about us was our wings. Mine are bright pink with some black mixed in. It makes me wonder if we were grafted from different types of birds. If that was the case, then I have no idea what kind of bird I'm supposed to be. Perhaps the scientists just had fun dumping random color DNA strips into my fetus. This is the kind of stuff we want to find out when we get to the lab.

Compared to Bear, I probably look very dull, except for of course, my wings. I have wavy, light blonde hair of moderate length and eyes that are so pale blue they almost look lavender. I would say I'm about 5'5" but we've never actually measured ourselves. Whereas Bear is lean, I'm just plain skinny. And my skin is kind of pale, which I think may have something to do with never being really exposed to the sun. In any case, I don't know if I'm pretty, or even semi-attractive. I think if Bear and I were to go out in public, she'd have a crowd of boys surrounding her. We don't exactly have time for boys though.

As we take off and leave behind the ground, I feel a surge of euphoria. I really love flying, even though we aren't exactly experienced at it yet. It is exciting to feel the wind blowing in your face and ruffling your feathers, and to feel the warmth of the sun from so high up. I do a few loop-dee-loops before following behind Bear.

I don't know how long we'll be flying for, but I hope we don't run into any trouble. But when you're a bird kid, trouble kind of runs into you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bear P.O.V

After a few hours of flying, Lydette and I decide it is time to break for lunch. After scanning the ground below for a few moments, my eyes find a small field that appears to be deserted. I motion to Lydette that it is time to land, and she complies. As we descend, it becomes apparent that we are in the middle of nowhere, and since we don't have a compass, there isn't much way of telling where we are.

"Well, we're definitely not going to be found now," Lydette says, letting out an exasperated sigh. She sits down on the brown grass; it looks parched, like there hasn't been rain here in a while. I don't think it would take much to start a fire, but I never really got proper schooling so I'm not sure. Jeb taught us whenever he could, but I could tell that nobody else wanted us to become independent or smart. I'm not sure why.

I sit down and then lay back on the warm grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my body. "We could lay here for a while," I suggest, closing my eyes. Lydette nods, eyes squinted, obviously thinking the same thing. She lies down too, and I can feel myself already beginning to nod off. Just when I think I'm about to fall asleep, I am woken up by the hungry growling of my stomach. When did we last eat?

Lydette sits up, a smirk on her face, "Are you ready to eat?" "Definitely," I reply, fumbling for my backpack. As I unzip the zipper, I notice that our food rations are getting smaller, and are nearly gone, and I feel my blood go cold. I didn't know we could eat so much in such a short time.

I must have been pale in the face, because Lydette asks, "What's the matter?" and scoots over to peek inside the backpack. I look over at her and see my own fear reflected in her eyes. "What do we do?" she asks, blue eyes wide with fear.

"It will be alright," I say, putting my hand on her shoulder, but deep inside, I'm honestly not sure what we will do. "For now, let's eat," I say with a forced smile, trying to brighten the mood a bit. Lydette pulls out two granola bars and hands one to me. I continue smiling as I peel open the wrapper, but this time it is genuine. I know I will figure something out.

We rest in the field for a long time, drifting in and out of sleep, and for the first time since we left the lab, I am truly relaxed. As the sun begins to set beneath the clouds, I am filled with a sudden sense of bliss. Like maybe everything could turn out okay for us in the end. But little do I know how wrong I am.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I've been really really busy. I kinda wanted to update though. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you want to see more of, which P.O.V you want the next chapter to be in, etc.!**


	3. Chapter 2 continued

Chapter 2.5

Lydette P.O.V

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short, so this is going to be the other half of the chapter. The rest of the chapters should be of normal length after this one. I had really just wanted to update. **

**And in response to one of my reviews, yes, there will be more characters. You will just have to keep reading to see when they come in…**

After a short session of stretching and exercising my wings, which have been sore since our long flight yesterday, Bear and I begin to pack up what little supplies we have into the backpacks and prepare to take off again. Bear tries to inform me on what our plans are for today, but I am only half listening. My thoughts are swarmed with the idea of going back to our old prison. I can't stop wondering what we will see or find, and how dangerous it will be. My facial expression must have given me away, because Bear asks, "Is something on your mind, Lydette?"

"No, no, everything is fine," I insist, but Bear is reluctant to give in.

"Tell me what is wrong, Lydette," she says, staring into my eyes assertively. I sigh, and then explain my thoughts. Bear always has had this odd way of knowing when something is wrong with me, even when I insist I'm alright.

She nods quietly, and then takes my hand. "We'll be fine," she says with a genuine smile, like she actually knows we'll be fine. "I won't let anything happen to us." Even though she can't possibly know that, I give her a shy smile of agreement, and then drop her hand.

"We should really get going," I tell her, looking up at the sun. It is high in the sky, it must be near noon. I reopen my wings, take a running start, and begin to fly a little ways above Bear's head. Presently, she joins me, and we begin to fly in a northern direction, the same from which we came. I'm not sure how much longer it will be until we arrive, but I hope it doesn't take too long.

We fly for what must be a couple of hours before I begin to spot a few brownish colored shapes on the horizon. I point them out to Bear, "What do you think those are?"

She narrows her eyes, studying them closely. "I don't think we'll be able to tell until we're closer," she replies after a few moments. I nod thoughtfully. They are probably just large rock formations. Except I can't recall seeing any rock formations on the way here.

"Bear, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" I ask. "I don't remember seeing spots like those when we first flew here."

"Like I said, Lydette," Bear says with a hint of irritation in her voice, "We won't be able to tell what they are until we get closer." I decide to shut up in case Bear is starting to get angry at me, although I don't know why she would be angry, it was a simple question.

As we start to get much closer, the shapes become none more apparent, but they definitely don't look like rocks anymore, in fact, they look somewhat like a group of people. Bear notices too. "We should ask them if they know anything about the lab," she suggests. "We'll land far enough away so they don't see our wings, and then we'll go up and ask." It sounds like a fair enough idea to me, so I comply.

We touch down in a small forest a short distance away from the mob and retract our wings. As we walk towards the group, I can feel my heart beating rapidly inside my chest. This will be the first time we have spoken to any outside being since we escaped. In fact, we've never spoken to anyone besides the scientists and Jeb. _Jeb._ My heart aches when I think about him, so I quickly discard that thought.

Upon getting closer, something doesn't seem right about the people. The group of eight or nine has tanned skin, and thick hair. A lot of hair. And not just on their heads, all over their bodies. "Umm, Bear…?" I ask, grabbing onto her arm. I know enough about normal people to know that they aren't supposed to look like wild animals. The group notices us, and when they really examine us, grins start to work their way across their faces. And they aren't kind grins.

"What is going on?" Bear whispers quietly into my ear as the group of boys work their way very quickly towards us. I look at Bear, worried, "I don't know."

One by one, the wolfish looking boys stand around us in a ring, so that we have nowhere to go. The tallest one is smiling sinisterly, and when he speaks, his voice sounds like a harsh growl, "We've come to collect you. Come with us, and don't resist, or we're going to have a problem."


End file.
